Springtrap vs Gengar
SpringtrapGengarFakeTN.png|TheSoulofMelemele GengarVSSpringtrap.png|LeTotalMemer2 Description Five Nights at Freddy's vs Pokemon! At night all sorts of creatures lurk at night. But these two masters of stealth are two of the most well known and fear. Don't try and run, there is no escape... But which one of these nightcrawlers will reing supreme? The prankster or the murderer? Interlude Soul: Halloween night. Where kids and adults alike take the opportunity to dress up as stuff they like and go out in public and no one can judge them! Sun: Unless you dress up like your love interest... *Glares At Homura who is dressed up as Madoka* But superstitions arouse mostly around this time about the undead that rise up to seek vengeance about those that wronged them. While that is true about some... Others are lonely souls that just want to pull pranks and find a friend. And while one of these two is a typical undead, the other is just any old prankster. Homura: Springtrap, the mangled murderer of Freddy Fazbears Pizza... Pit: And Gengar, the Shadow like prankster! Sun: He's Soul, he's naive, and she's a yandere... Soul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a fanon, Death Battle... Springtrap locks into DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: Five Nights at Freddy’s - Toreador March) Soul: Animatronics are normally seen at Pizza Places as they dance around, talk in an annoying voice, and play music. Keeping the children around happy. Homura: The same was generally the same for Fredbear’s Family Diner, being founded by William Afton and Henry. The two dreamed to make a place where parents and adults alike could enjoy. And so when they first made the place, they created two animatronics; a golden bear named Fredbear, and a yellow rabbit called Spring Bonnie. Soul: The animatronics function with a pre-programmed mode where they act like any child entertaining robot, and the animatronic parts can close in for someone to climb inside. But… Afton had some sinister secrets and motives… Pit: What could be so bad about a bunny suit? Sun: And you are so naive you did not hear what you just said… Homura: Afton kidnapped his partner’s young children who are ages 2 and 3, and made them watch as he murdered them… And he did so while disguised in the springlock suit of Spring Bonnie… Pit: … Homura: … Pit: … Homura: … Pit: WHY WOULD ANYONE BE THAT CRUEL! THEY ARE SO YOUNG HOW HEARTLESS CAN THAT GUY BE?! TO HECK WITH HIM! TO HECK WITH HIS HECKING HECK! Sun: … Uh… And you didn’t just curse him out instead of saying heck a lot because? Pit: It is already out of character for me to say heck… I would like to be as in character as possible. Soul: Back on topic… Henry and Afton opened up another establishment, where they reused the old Springlock suits and made new ones, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. Afton went throughout his normal business and hid 4 new victims into the suits. And when the children were reported missing, Henry was blamed. Sun: Most leads pointed at Afton but there was no evidence, so Henry was arrested instead. And after this, Henry was so depressed that children including his own have died at the restaurants, he made a robot to take his own life… (Cues: NateWantsToBattle - Salvaged) Soul: Now managing the restaurant chain on his own he had very little time to raise his three children. And his oldest child, Michael Afton bullied his younger brother by scaring him with a Foxy mask. And on the child’s birthday, Michael and his friends decided it would be funny to put his head in an inactive Fredbear suit. Sun: It was all fun and games till the child’s tears caused the Bite of 87. (Shows: Bite of 87) Homura: The powerful mouth of the animatronic crushed the skull of the child, and removed a majority of the frontal lobe. And while the child survived… They did not for very long… Pit: And this probably is not going to get any creepier, darker or sadder… Soul: Micheal only managed to apologize right before the child died… And he made a promise… He would put him back together... Sun: And then William saw that the animatronics as well as what used to be Fredbear were possessed by the souls of the children and wanted to experiment. So he opened up a new establishment where he made robots made to murder and kidnapping, but his first test… Was a pretty big failure… Homura: The animatronic Circus Baby malfunctioned and ended up kidnapping his daughter and killing her as soon as she was dragged into the robot’s body. There was screaming… but only for a little… And in fear of Circus Baby attacking him in retaliation, William closed the pizzeria and made a rental service to abduct children. And was successful, and locked up Baby at the time. Soul: Micheal, naturally struggling with loss as he was now an only child with a neglectful father wanted to be done. Once he could take a job and get out of the house. Michael did… Only to work as a mechanic for his father. During the job, the animatronics attacked him while he was guided by what seemed to be Baby, until the 5th night… When the animatronics destroyed themselves to make Ennard. Homura: Like William feared, Baby was possessed by his daughter, and Ennard tricked Michael into going to the scooper room were… His organs were scooped out as Ennard went in, wearing him like a flesh suit for several days until, they were forced out. Soul: Micheal lived but barely… And he knew himself he should be dead. As an undead abomination how did he handle this? By trying to be a normal person despite being a living corpse and got a job. And he ended up as a security guard… For Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Sun: What is he? Still alive but cursed to work for Freddy’s Pizza?! It didn’t help that the possessed Animatronics thought that Michael was his father and tried to kill him for 6 nights until he snapped. And was fired for tampering with the animatronics… And bad hygiene… Why? BECAUSE HE IS A DAMN CORPSE! Soul: Michael waited until the attraction closed down, so he could hide in a room in the back, and then rip apart every last robot with his bare hands. And when he did, the souls of the children retaliated and chased him into the same suit his father used to murder before. And when water leaking from hit the suit when he was in it? The springlocks closed, badly damaging what shell was left of Michael, once again he should be dead, but survived… as he was found years later, he was dubbed the name, “Springtrap”. (Cues: Natewantstobattle - Mangled) Pit: And I was really wrong… Oh well. Springtrap’s main way of taking down foes is by tactically sneaking up on them and catching them by surprised. And his weapon, other than his bare hands, is likely some sort of knife, or anything around really… Homura: He is able to summon the phantom animatronics, which heavily resemble damaged versions of other animatronics. They are capable of destroying tech, causing jumpscares, emitting high frequency noises, and just being… REALLY annoying… Sun: Springtrap also has the ability to summon the Twisted Animatronics made by William, which are meant for killing. They hide underground during the day, but at night, they will go and kill whatever caused Springtrap to summon them in the first place. Soul: Springtrap is able to rip through metal with his bare hands, even before he was in the suit. He survived, getting his organs forcefully removed so a robot could get in, having the robot take over his body, survived even without the robot, and survived permanently getting merged with the SpringBonnie suit after a springlock failure, then, surviving the fire of Fazbear’s Fright. Learned about the cruel things his father did. And could even catch up to Foxy… Which can run up to 45 feet per second. Sun: And since everyone has a weakness, Springtrap does as well. In fact, Springtrap has no combat experience. While he did destroy the animatronics, he caught them off guard first. And while he is tricky and stealthy he can be found and caught easily. Soul: But angered by the cruelties of the past he is salvaged and all those in his path will be left mangled and winding away… (Shows: Springtrap Quote) Gengar stalks into DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: Pokemon Red Blue - Lavender Town) Soul: The world of Pokemon may seem all happy and mystical, but there are many dark secrets to it and conspiracies to it. Sun: Just what is underneath Mimikyu’s costume? Who is Cubone’s mother? Was there really a white hand on your shoulder? Why does Darkrai emit nightmares wherever it goes? Homura: And almost all of these trace back to Lavender Town in the Kanto Region, in a tower like cemetary where the Ghost Type Pokemon thrive, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. Pit: Gengar is called the Shadow Pokemon. It likes to scare people by pretending to be their shadow, as it laughs at their fear. It seems to be a harmless prankster! Soul: Uh… Sadly no… It desires a traveling companion. Since it was once human, it takes the lives of others to create one. When you feel the temperature drop by exactly 10 Degrees Fahrenheit, it means a Gengar is nearby, it sucks up all the heat around it and sneaks into a victim’s shadow draining its life force, or cursing them for fun. If you see one… Give up… There is no escape. Pit: … Are it’s pre-evolutions any better? Homura: Gastly’s body is made entirely out of gas, just inhaling a small portion of it will induce fainting. And when it envelops prey in the gas, it can kill something as big and durable as an indian elephant in two seconds. Haunter openly preys on anything it can. A single lick from it can cause paralysis and steal a portion of your soul, or worse, you shake violently until you die. A single touch from its hand can cause endless shuddering… Pit: … Hey Soul, can I trade back for that Gole--'' Soul: You are keeping it, and you are liking it. (Cues: Pokemon Black 2 White 2 - Strange House) Soul: Gengars are tricky beings, and are intangible. They can go through walls and resist most physical attacks. But if an attack does hit them, their ability Cursed Body allows them to disable the use of that attack. '''Sun: They are glass cannons, relying on their high speed and attack output to as much damage as they can before they are taken down. Hard hitting moves like Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, and Night Shade. Payback hits hard and hits even harder right after Gengar has been attacked. Shadow Punch and Sucker Punch allow Gengar to use an attack first, Lick can cause paralysis, Hex is powerful and does extra damage when the foe is suffering from a status ailment, and Dream Eater is a soul stealing attack that only works when the foe is asleep.' Homura: Hypnosis puts targets to sleep, Nightmare forces them to suffer from… Nightmares… Mean Look prevents a foe from escaping. Curse takes some of Gengar’s health but makes a victim suffer and die slowly and painfully. Spite lowers the usage of an attack, and Destiny Bond is a last resort attack that makes it that if Gengar goes down… So does his killer. (Cues: Pokemon X Y - Victory Road) Soul: But Gengar is not done there, it has a Mega Form known as Mega Gengar. And while it normally does require outside help to access, the energy known as Synergy allows a Pokemon to Mega Evolve after a while… or the Pokemon could always awaken it’s full power like they do in Super Mystery Dungeon… Mega evolving GREATLY boosts its defenses, speed and attack output, as it now sinks halfway into another dimension… Most likely Hell.. and it’s ability Shadow Tag prevents escape. And in this form, it gains access to its exclusive attack… Shadow Drop, of which it drops the victim into that dimension, and Mega Gengar’s awaiting jaws… Pit: Gengars are very dangerous Pokemon, even in their previous evolutions, they can kill things as big as an African Elephant just by them breathing them in for 2 seconds, kill a human with a single touch, and is impossible to escape, but even so… it has some flaws… Soul: Gengar as mentioned before are glass cannons and have low defenses. And they are weak to Psychic, Ghost, Dark, and Ground based attacks. Also mentioning, while they are skilled killers… They are normally pretty stupid. And Mega Gengar won’t even attack something unless they view it as prey. Pit: But even so… While these creatures may seem all nice and friendly at first, they are deadly killers… (Shows: Gengar Quote) Intermission Soul: All right, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Sun: It's time... for a DEATH BATTLE! A True Scare (Cues: Five Nights at Freddy’s - Toreador March) (Fazbear’s Fright---Security Office---October 30---11:50) The night… started out like any normal night… A security guard was working at his job and had just arrived for his shift and had to stay alive for 6 hours while a possessed animatronic and ghosts attacked him. He got to his chair and began to take a breather for the ten minutes he had before he had to sit and survive. Just as the clock hit 11:55, something moved… the guard checked somewhat panicking. Something moved… and a pen was seen missing! While this is not necessarily bad, it was still freaky. The guard checked the cameras wildly and he saw… a mask that once belonged to Chica the Chicken… had a huge poorly drawn mustache on it. The guard freaked out a bit as the temperature dropped… He turned over to see the vents were down and he started to feel even colder. The guard turned back to the cameras only to see a Gengar staring him straight in the face from the windows. This thing… seemed different from all the other phantoms and robots that tried to kill him. It smiled at him with a huge creepy grin as it jumped through the wall with its jaw open and its tongue extended as it let out a haunting cry. There was screaming… but only a little… The guard was void from life as Gengar’s tongue had made the man shake violently until he had a heart failure. The Pokemon than looked around, awaiting something as heavy footsteps filled the area… Back on the camera… something was moving… (Cues: NateWantsToBattle - Mangled Instrumental) Springtrap was peeking into the office as it saw the Gengar, who thought it would be funny to make the corpse of the person dance. Springtrap let out a roar shocking the shadow as it let go and stared at Springtrap. It looked like it was human, and still was alive, meaning it could produce a good travel partner. Springtrap limped closer as if it were going in for a kill while Gengar grinned wildly and laughed like a maniac. FIGHT! Springtrap lurks at the Gengar and swings an arm that passes right through the spectre as it laughs at his failure. The Gengar retaliates by quickly punch enveloped by dark energy into the mangled beast sending it back. Springtrap roars a bit, only for Gengar to charge up some sinister energy in its hands and throw it into the monster, forcing it to break down the office window as it is launched into another room. Now in the arcade room Springtrap looks around as a shadow sneaks in as well. Gengar pokes out of an arcade machine with a goofy face sticking out its tongue and sinks back in as Springtrap punches a hole through the machine. Gengar does the same in another machine making a near impossible face and ducks into the machine as Springtrap breaks it. Gengar pokes out of another machine licking Springtrap causing a bit of paralysis and lots of shaking, as some sort of fox jumps out at the Gengar, and slashing it across the face causing a bit of poison to fly from it as the fox disappears. When Gengar got back on its feet, it looked up to see that Springtrap managed to muster up the strength to pick up an arcade machine and throw it at the ghost, knocking it into another room. (Cues: Pokemon Fire Red Leaf Green - Battle! Gym Leader) Gengar just recovered from the force of that attack and shook its head as some sort of child appeared and was about to strike. Only for Gengar to fade away into a gas like substance and float over towards Springtrap. Springtrap was not affected at all… until Gengar took form again and disappeared as the whole room darkened into a black shade. Springtrap stumbled around as two giant eyes showed up in the shade and one sinister smile that opened its maw and chomped down, ripping off Springtrap’s left arm. The darkness faded again as Gengar was charging up a blast of dark energy in its mouth. Springtrap roars as Gengar releases the blast. Outside the building, multiple hands rise up out of the ground that are shredded with claws on them. The blast was closing in at Springtrap as it collided with something, causing a huge eruption of shadows. As the shadows were casted away four terrifying claw and fang covered monsters stared at the Gengar. They all surround the Gengar who tries to fight back… but there are too many. They slashed at it, bit it, and tried to shove it in their stomachs. Suddenly Gengar emits a bright glow as it sinks into the ground. A huge shadow erupts in the area as a harsh ominous wind breaks multiple lights. (Cues: Pokemon Origins - Mega Charizard X Theme) Gengar pops out even bigger, with a third eye as it’s bottom half is sinking down out of the depths of Hell. Gengar spits a dark haze at one of the creatures which melts it down as another one is about to strike. Before it does Gengar slams down a fist with dark energy surrounding it and pounds on it until it is nothing but scrap. The remaining monstrosities try to attack only for a giant stake to come out and strike Gengar, with some of it’s venomous blood on it, as Gengar sends the stake right at another. When the last two come up, the Gengar grabs one of them and throws them into the open tooth like stomach into one, destroying them both as only Springtrap remained. Gengar sinked into the portal, as it got bigger, sucking the rabbit in. The whole area darkened, getting colder and colder. Two deep red eyes appeared on the portal along with a yellow eye, all three staring at Springtrap as huge white teeth appeared in an open mouth. Springtrap was doomed… there is no escape, he is now about to suffer his fate and twice more. Gengar clamped its teeth shut. Blood… it was everywhere… Springtrap was in two separate pieces, finally dead. Both pieces were consumed as the area went to normal and Gengar now back to normal popped out of the floor. (Music Stops) The phantom laughed, only to forget why it was even here until it saw a marker. The prankster grabbed it and let out another laugh as it vandalized the place some more. K.O! Nothing is left of Springtrap but that one arm lying around. Gengar is playing around until a small girl with purple hair throws a Dusk Ball at it, catching the prankster. Results (Cues: Pokemon Fire Red Leaf Green - Pokemon Tower) Pit: Yay! Go Gengar! To victory! Soul: While Springtrap is clearly outmatched, he did have some pretty high advantages. Homura: Like for example, the greater numbers and some of the Phantom animatronics would give him high trouble. Sun: What exactly did Gengar have other than just physical stats? Intangibility, enough said results over… But really, I enjoyed watching Springtrap take his Gast breath, Gengar has always been, the better Haunter. Soul: The Winner is Gengar. Screenshot 2017-10-01 at 5.40.01 PM.png Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:Ghost vs Ghost Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles